Regret
by KageOokami69
Summary: ‘After all,’ he reminded himself, ‘she deserves every bit of this.’ Betrayal, nightmares, misconceptions, and vengence. Sess/Kag! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't you look me in the eye

Regret

Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone! I know, I know, I definitely should not be posting another story right now but _Broken _is kind of in a snag right now. Ahh, good old writer's block, ne? This is gonna be my very first Sess/Kag fanfiction so I hope it turns out okay. Maybe doing this one will clear up some of my writer's block on my other two stories! '

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

"Why can't you look me in the eye!?" Her voice held a slightly desperate tone to it as she stared at the man sitting across from her imploringly, with tears beginning to rim her large, sapphire-blue eyes. He had been acting strange towards her for the last few months now; colder, more distant. Then, suddenly, out of the blue he had asked her out to dinner. And, at said dinner, he had thus far completely ignored her, not even looking in her direction the entire time.

His eyes calmly traveled to her flushed face, taking in the erratic heaving of her chest, her red cheeks, and those eyes. Those eyes that had, so long ago, become his weakness. Those eyes that could get him to do just about anything; the ones that often shone with glee, happiness, and a certain naivete that could very often become frustrating. Now, though, they were dull, clouded with an acute despair that did not, in his opinion, become the owner of said eyes. He could barely stand to look in them now, knowing that he was the one to put those emotions there.

He shook himself quickly out of him musings and forced himself to meet his cold, amber orbs with hurt, glistening-blue pools. _'After all,'_ he reminded himself, _'she deserves every bit of this.'_

With that thought, his fury returned and his eyes narrowed minutely. _'That's right. I am not the one at fault, she is.' _

"Higurashi-san," she noticeably flinched at the unfamiliar title, "I have determined that this relationship will no longer continue to exist. I would appreciate it if you acted mature about this and not burden me any further with your presence."

Her eyes seemed to dull further at this.

His posture continued to stay neutral, and his face stoic, as her tears finally pooled out of her eyes and over her rosy cheeks.

His lips curled into a small-but-there sneer, as he looked down his nose at the pathetic sight in front of him.

She brought her hands together in front of her face, clasping them over her nose and mouth, in an attempt to not further make a scene by sobbing her heart out and screaming for an explanation. People around them, at the expensive restaurant, stared and whispered about the well-known businessman and his near-hysteric companion.

The woman seemed to go into a daze of some sort at this point, staring ahead at the man in front her, yet not really seeing him, as tears continued down her face in a steady stream.

With a soft snort, he turned his head away and signaled for the check. It came; he paid quickly and stood from his seat turning to leave.

"Why?"

The inevitable question finally came, and all noise in the vicinity stopped. Everyone seemed to freeze as they waited for the man's response with baited breath.

The man turned sideways and glanced at the now-standing woman a few feet from him. His eyes traveled, slowly, from her feet to her eyes once again, and he sneered a bit more noticeably.

There was a noticeable bite to his voice as he spoke that, once again, caused her to flinch. "I do not associate myself with your type."

Her eyes widened.

"My…type?" Her voice was small, fragile. They had discussed this before, but he had always assured her that her social standing meant nothing to him and it never would. So… why now?

"Indeed." That sneer returned again. "I have already been informed about your little… _tryst_ with Onigumo-_san._" Her eyes widened with horror at this statement. _'Well that sure as hell answers any doubt.' _"Ah, so that does answer your question then Higurashi-san? Good. I'll be taking my leave now. All of your belongings have already been moved to a storage building, here is the key, so don't bother coming on my property anymore or I will be forced to have you arrested for trespassing." With that he turned on his heel not staying a moment longer to see her reaction.

The woman's hands began shaking erratically once he walked out the entrance of the restaurant. People stared as her shaking arms came up to encircle herself as she continued staring, absently, and wide-eyed, towards where the man had been standing mere moments before.

The once vivid blue eyes of the woman had turned a dull gray, and were now devoid of tears. Her body started shaking harder and she slumped to her knees on the hardwood floor. A member of the restaurant staff came out and attempted to shake her out of her trance and escort her out. However, as soon as he touched her arm, the woman slumped backwards.

The stress of this night, accompanied by a flood of memories that she had tried to forget, had been to hard on the young girl and she lost the fight to stay conscious, falling back into the protective arms of a young cook.

AN: OKAY! There is chapter one! I know it's really short but it is basically just an intro to the story. This was thrown together really quickly so if there are any problems you guys see so far, please tell me. I want to improve as a writer so constructive criticism is very much appreciated. So, in other words…**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Regret

Chapter Two

AN: Okay, here is chapter two! Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Warning: This chapter contains some adult themes such as rape and language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I only own the idea for this story and the OC's in it.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_Flashback_

* * *

_Flashback 3 months prior…_

_A high-pitched bell rung as the door to the old bookstore swung open. A petite figure emerged carrying her bag full of her purchases in her left hand. Her other hand held the door open for a few minutes, as the woman's raven-colored head poked back into the small establishment. "Bye, Ayame! I'll see ya later, k?" Her soft, feminine voice wafted through the store to the fiery redhead behind the old wooden counter-top. _

_"Sure thing, Kagome! Come back and visit soon!" The redhead, now known as Ayame, waved to her friend dramatically, causing Kagome to giggle lowly and give a smaller wave back with her fingertips, while still holding the door ajar. _

_"I will!" She gave another small wave, released the door and let it swing shut behind her as she turned right and began to walk away into the chilly night._

_She couldn't wait to get home and relax after her long day at work. Her fiancé, Sesshoumaru, would be gone for another week on a business trip, and she already missed him greatly. Maybe he would call tonight. With that thought, she gave a small smile and continued her way to their shared home._

_Tokyo's streets were uncharachteristically vacant at this time of night, even for this specific location. Normally, there were at least a few people walking around, shopping or heading home after a long day. Thinking nothing of it the young woman, Kagome, wrapped her tan coat around her slight figure more securely and continued on her way, hugging the side of the buildings she passed incase some idiot in a car got any ideas. _

_She continued to walk towards her home, quickening her pace a bit as she realized the streets were still a bit too empty for her liking. _

_The street lamps flickered eerily, making the whole scene as surreal as some horror movie. Suddenly, one of the street lamps ahead of her flickered off and that portion of the street, plus the dark alley across from it, was plunged into darkness._

_Kagome's steps faltered a bit, and then her pace quickened, almost to a jog as she approached the darkened area. _

_Her body was encased in the darkness, seeming to make her disappear all together. Time seemed to slow to a crawl and all noise seemed to freeze; the only thing she could hear being her own heartbeat, pounding away in her eardrums. _

_Harsh hands stretched out through the darkness, jerking her roughly into the alleyway. Before she could gather a breath to scream she heard something moving quickly through the air behind her head, and the last thing she saw was that consuming darkness before she felt herself lose the battle for consciousness._

* * *

_Darkness._

_That dangerous, vile darkness. _

_Again it surrounded her, and, again it filled her soul with an unmistakable terror; mocking her, taunting her with its presence. _

_Voices._

_Low murmurs reached her ears; faint, but there all the same._

_She couldn't quite make them out through the fogginess in her head._

_She listened closer, straining her ears to try and figure out who it was and what they were saying._

'Where am I? What happened? What's going on?' _Her thoughts were scattered, panicked._

_She tried, weakly, to lift her hands, but felt resistance. Something was holding her hands above her head, which felt, sickeningly, like rope._

_She tried moving her legs, but got the same results. She realized that, to her acute horror, someone had tied them so that they were spread widely apart._

_Her breathing quickened, becoming slightly panicked, as she started to struggle more desperately against her restraints._

_Out of the darkness a low, menacing chuckle floated past her ears, stopping her struggles immediately._

_She listened, trying to hear it again. Trying to hear anything float through this maddening silence. She realized now that all those low voices from earlier had stopped._

_The low chuckle came again, this time accompanied by a low, chilling voice._

_"Open your eyes, princess."_

_She suddenly realized that the darkness that consumed her was from her eyes being clenched shut. With rising apprehension she slowly opened them._

_Blue eyes widened with fear as they surveyed their surroundings. Dark, gray walls encased her within a medium-sized room, and a large, metal door designated the only way in and out of the room._

_Next, her eyes took in the people standing around her. About eight men stood around the room, standing or leaning against the walls, staring at her with glinting eyes, shining with something that she understood, but her scrambled brain could not distinguish._

_Her eyes slowly traveled to the man standing next to her prone body, and a frightened gasp escaped her trembling lips. Blue orbs clashed with crimson as she took in the man next to her. Long, onyx hair fell around and delicate, yet pristine face and to his lower back; a crisp, black business suit donned his muscular form. Her eyes traveled back up to meet his, taking in the menacing smirk, and glinting eyes._

_It clicked. Her eyes widened in horror at what it was she saw in their eyes._

_Lust._

_She slowly looked down towards her body, and screamed._

_She was completely naked and laid out like some smorgasbord for their viewing pleasure. Tears started to prick her eyes as she renewed her struggles._

_Chuckles floated around her._

_They were mocking her! Her tears turned angry and she struggled more._

_Oblivious to her, the man standing next to her began to loosen his tie, unbuttoning his shirt, as his smirk grew._

_The bed dipped next to her, and she stilled. She turned slowly to look at the man next to her. She took in his bare chest and undone belt with an acute terror like nothing she had ever felt._

_"Stay away from me! " she screamed, trying as hard as she could to move away from him, as the men's chuckles turned into taunting laughs._

_The man next to her straddled her hips quickly, and backhanded her harshly across the face. He chuckled and grabbed her chin in a bruising grip, turning her face towards him, forcing her eyes to meet his once again._

_"Now, why would I want to do that, my little whore?" he sneered. He watched gleefully as tears began running down her flushed cheeks._

_Letting go of her chin, he leaned over her, supporting his weight with his left hand next to her head, as his other traveled slowly towards the zipper of his pants._

_She watched him, horrified as she sobbed, and continued to weakly tug at the rope holding her hands. By now blood had began oozing, slowly, from her wrists where the rope was embedded into her tender flesh. This only made him grin more madly._

_The nauseating sound of a zipper being undone reached her ears, and she clenched her eyes shut. She was rewarded with another harsh slap to the face. "Keep your eyes open bitch!" Her eyes snapped open at the snarled command and were met with more of the stranger's revealed flesh._

_He quickly pulled his pants and boxers down over his straining erection, pushed them down his legs, and kicked them off onto the floor. His body pushed hers down into the mattress, and she found herself struggling and having to concentrate to breathe._

_His mouth descended slowly towards hers, but at the last moment she turned her head away, and he stopped, unmoving for what seemed to her like minutes, while, in reality, it was only a few seconds._

_Harshly his right hand came up, and gripped her jaw, forcing her, once again, to turn towards him. His mouth landed harshly over hers, splitting her lip in the process as he kissed her. His tongue probed her pursed lips, trying to get her to open. Frustrated, his left hand came up, between their compressed bodies and grabbed her breast harshly in a grip not unlike the one he was still using on her face._

_She gasped in pain, unwillingly giving him the opportunity. With a huff he swept his tongue into her mouth, exploring her cavern. At this she could feel bile rising in her throat and she gagged softly._

_His left hand continued fondling her chest as her invaded her mouth. She felt his manhood get harder against her thigh, and, in a moment of panic and desperation she bit down harshly on the invading muscle in her mouth, a bitter, copper taste pooled on her tongue._

_He reared back quickly, and she felt a spark of triumph. It was short lived however, as with a loud roar he fisted his hand and punched her once again on the face, this time in the eye where it would surely leave a bruise._

_He sat there, kneeling above her, panting for a moment of unbearable silence, his eyes hidden behind his black bangs._

_Then he began to chuckle. That unbearable, menacing, taunting sound that sent unpleasant shivers up her spine._

_"Well, well, well... Sesshoumaru's little whore has some fight in her after all." Her eyes widened with terror as he said the name of her fiancé. How did he know him? "Well, we'll just have to break that out of you. Won't we, boys?" She watched in terror as the men around her moved closer, removing shirts, loosening ties and unbuttoning pants, chuckling at her all the while._

_Her pleading eyes traveled up to the face of her assailant, only to be met with inhuman, glowing, red eyes and an insane smile._

_She renewed her struggling fiercely as his hands reached down towards her hips. He gripped them in another bruising grip, digging in his unnaturally long nails, drawing blood. She cried out in pain as he tugged her hips upward towards his erection, bending her body in an unnatural angle due to the restraints._

_Wrapping his arm around her waist to support her, he used his other hand to line up his erection with her dry, unprepared entrance. Because of her position, she was unable to struggle against his hold, her body pulled taut in the painful position._

_Without warning he thrust forward, harshly, burying himself deep within her, tearing at her walls._

_An inhuman-like scream escaped her throat, reverberating throughout the room. A scream filled with such pain and anguish, that Kagome almost couldn't believe it had come from her._

_A deep, pleasure-filled groan came from the body on top of her, as warm blood began to pool out of her entrance. His hands released her hips as his hands came to the sides of her head to support himself. His legs shook with pleasure at the feeling of the tight heat surrounding him and the pathetic cries of his victim._

_After a few seconds he pulled back out slowly, reveling in the painful cry that came from under him. He pulled out until only the tip was left in and thrust forward again harshly, inciting another painful scream from the young woman._

_Thrust. Cry._

_Thrust. Cry._

_It continued on like that for what felt like eternity. _

_Eventually, her tears stopped flowing and her eyes began to dull. The man above her noticed and chuckled as he bent his head down to her ear and whispered maliciously._

_"No one will ever want you now, now that I've dirtied you. Before you leave here you'll be nothing more than a dirty slut." A pause as he took in her widened eyes and graying eyes. "Why would someone like Sesshoumaru ever want someone of your kind?" Her eyes widened and dulled even more, until hardly any blue remained._

_He chuckled again as he continued to thrust into the prone, bloody body beneath him. He could feel him release coming closer, and his thrusts became quicker and more erratic._

_"My name is Naraku. Give my regards to Sesshoumaru-_sama_." With one last thrust and a deep groan he emptied his load into her womb._

_For a few minutes he sat there, panting above her, trying to collect his composure._

_Gray eyes stared upwards vacantly as he pulled himself out of her. He slowly put his pants back on and stood from the bed. He walked towards the door, opening it, and pausing._

_"Do what you will with her, but leave her alive." After getting nods and murmurs of agreememt he chuckled once again and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him._

_The other eight men looked at each other slyly. Laughing they moved towards the compliant body spread out for them. _

_One by one they added to the filth that was left by Naraku. Some left deep scars along her body, others left bruises, while other left words that would stick in her mind for the rest of her life._

* * *

AN: Well…cough…very sorry for that, but it was essential to the story. As you know this is going to be angst so don't expect too much happy stuff, especially towards the beginning of the story. **PLEASE READ& REVIEW**and I will TRY to get a new chapter out soon! Usually Chapter two on stories is where I tend to snag, but I'll try to get an update out on this one and my other two stories as soon as I can! Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you keep me writing with those reviews. Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Regret

Chapter Three

AN: Hey, you guys! Here is chapter three! I'm so happy, I finally broke chapter three on one of my stories! I think it is like a curse or something because I always get stuck on the third chappie. BUT here is chapter three of REGRET!! ENJOY! **PLEASE R&R!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I only own the idea for this story and the OC's in it.

"talking"

_'thinking'_

Time Period/Flashback

* * *

Present

Bleary eyes opened slowly, revealing stormy gray orbs. A white ceiling was revealed to the previously closed lids, along with the smell of sickness mixed with antiseptic and cleaning supplies.

Kagome realized upon waking where she was.

A hospital.

How she hated hospitals. They always reminded her of _that _day.

She gently closed her eyes, temporarily banishing the horrible memories. She glanced again at her surroundings. The room around her was a blinding white, like any other hospital room. However, Kagome's was empty. No cards; no flowers; no "get well" gifts; no friends or family members standing around with relieved smiles on their faces waiting for her to acknowledge them. Just…nothing.

A small, resigned sigh escaped her slightly dry lips. _'What did I expect,' _she thought, _'I have no one left now.' _

Her family had all passed on by now, except her brother whom had moved away to America and never contacted her since. Her friends abandoned her; slowly, one-by-one they began to distance themselves from her, due to her _troublesome problems, _until they eventually disappeared from her life all together.

And now…

'Sesshoumaru…'

The thought came unbidden and tears slowly gathered at the corners of her eyes. She shook her head roughly and once again cleared her mind of her more depressing thoughts. After all…thinking about such things for too long never lead to anything good.

She struggled to remember what had happened after Sesshoumaru left her in the restaurant, and realized, with a small, humorless laugh, that she must have fainted. She remembered a flash of violet eyes and strong arms holding her up, and then nothing.

Two, curt knocks came from the doorway, and it swung open, allowing a young girl wearing scrubs and holding a clipboard, to enter. She was intently studying the clipboard, writing some things down, and had yet to realize Kagome's wakefulness.

Finally, she glanced up and realized the patient in front of her had indeed woken up. A small, surprised "oh" came from her before she donned a polite smile.

"Higurashi-san, good, you're awake! I'll go inform the doctor, you just lay back and relax, alright?" With another polite smile the young nurse fled the room, presumably to find the doctor.

Kagome stared blankly where the nurse had been just a few moments before. Shaking her head slowly, she laid back against the pillows and resumed staring at the white ceiling above her.

Moments later another knock came from the door, drawing her attention once again to the threshold. She studied the new addition to the room warily, a trait developed recently when concerning men. He was tall, around 6'3" and seemed to be around middle age, and had unusual, mid-length red hair. He wore a long lab coat and a stethoscope dangled from around his neck. Her eyes moved up, passed a kind grin, and collided with a pair of warm, brown depths.

Kagome found herself relaxing as he spoke.

"Hello, Higurashi-san, it's nice to meet you. My name is Doctor Takatsuro." His lips upturned into a kind smile and, despite herself, she gave a small one back. He moved to check her vitals, only to stop when he saw her flinch slightly. He continued to smile, though now with a tad of sadness and understanding to it, as he swerved to the machines connecting her to the IV in her arm.

After a few moments of writing some things down on the chart in his hands, he spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

She thought for a moment, testing out her arms and legs, before she nodded slightly to herself. "Fine. Nothing hurts."

He turned to her. "That's good. You got lucky; if that young man hadn't have caught you, you could have had one bad bump on your head."

A flash of violet eyes went through her mind once again, and she nodded to Doctor Takatsuro. "Yes, I am very grateful to him."

The doctor smiled kindly once again and looked at her closely. "Well, he's still here, and he says he would like to see you if you're up to it."

Confusion drifted through her at his statement/question. Why would he want to see her, especially after here spectacle yesterday in the restaurant? Slowly, still wary, she nodded.

Doctor Takatsuro smiled again. "Good. I'll send him in." He turned towards the door but paused at the threshold and looked at her again. "Oh, and you are free to go whenever you wish; your clothes are in the small closet to your right, and all the paperwork has been taken care of." After that he exited the room and disappeared into the hall, leaving a thoroughly confused and emotionally drained woman in his wake.

Kagome wallowed in her confused thoughts for a few moments longer, wondering at the doctor's words, until another knocking at the door drew her attention to her new visitor.

Her gray depths immediately clashed with the violet orbs of her "rescuer". Slowly, she took in the rest of him. He wasn't very tall, though still taller than her, and donned a pair of dark faded jeans and a white dress shirt. The shirt clung to his arms and torso, showing off his lean, muscular frame. Her eyes moved back up to his face, taking in his raven hair pulled back into a short ponytail, until her eyes landed on his lips which, by now, was sporting an oh-so-smug grin.

She twitched.

His grin grew.

And she twitched more.

"What?" she snapped.

He sweatdropped and his grin turned kind, with only a hint of his earlier mischievous demeanor showing through. She relaxed a bit and watched warily as he approached her.

"Higurashi-san." He greeted, holding out his hand. "My name is Miroku Houshi, it's good to actually meet you."

She stared at him a moment, then moved her eyes down to his hand. Staring at it warily for a few seconds, she moved her eyes back up to his face, only to see his kind smile still firmly in place. She slowly took his hand and watched as his smile grew pleased as he squeezed her limp hand gently.

After a few seconds that seemed like hours he removed his hand from hers. He turned around, pulled an extra chair over to her bedside, and sat down, looking at her seriously.

"Higurashi-san, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

AN: Well, there it is! Not much, I know and I kinda left a cliffie, but…BWAHAHAHA! j/k! Anyway, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I'm surprised how many reviews I got and how quick I got them. I really want everyone to review but shrugs beggars can't be choosers. PLEASE REVIEW! THEY KEEP ME GOING!

Kage


	4. Chapter 4

Regret

Regret

Chapter Four

AN: Okie Dokie! Here's chapter four. Thank you everyone who reviewed in the last chapter! I'm glad everyone likes it so far, even though it is really angsty.

Anywho…ON WITH CHAPTER FOUR!!

* * *

Last time on _Regret…_

_After a few seconds that seemed like hours he removed his hand from hers. He turned around, pulled an extra chair over to her bedside, and sat down, looking at her seriously._

"_Higurashi-san, I have a proposition for you."_

* * *

_-Now-_

Kagome stared at the man before her with dull, confused eyes. He continued to stare at her for a few minutes waiting for a reaction, but when one was not forthcoming he decided to lay down all his cards.

"Unfortunately, I was one of the many witnesses to the scene in the restaurant, the other day." he began, with a twinge of guilt at her subtle flinch. "And during the unfortunate event I could not help but overhear certain parts of your conversation."

He paused for a moment and watched her, but her face remained impassive. _'Interesting. There may be hope for you yet.'_

"Naraku. That name came up in the conversation, did it not?" He watched as her eyes turned cold, and her fragile looking hands took on a slight tremor. "And this Naraku your…companion spoke of…would he happen to be a Naraku Gumo?" Her eyes widened before her face drifted back into that stoic façade, and she gave a small, barely there nod, and so he continued.

"I thought as much." He gave her a sympathetic look before he stood and walked to the window on the other side of the room to stare down at the busy street below it.

They waited for several moments of tense silence before she broke it.

"How do you know of him? And…you mentioned some kind of proposition. What is it you want from me exactly?" Her voice was small and it trembled just slightly if you listened close enough.

Miroku turned back towards her and regarded her for a moment, seeming to struggle with himself shortly, before seemingly hardening his resolve and coming back to her bedside.

He inhaled deeply and began. "I belong to an organization which deals with the investigation and _removal _of some of the foulest criminals on the streets of Tokyo. The types of criminals whom the law can't or doesn't touch, either due to their wealth or vast connections."

He paused shortly, taking in her slightly disbelieving face, and then continued gravely. "Naraku…is one such criminal."

She gave a slightly startled look, only to replace it with suspicion a moment later. "If you truly are such an important organization then why haven't I heard of you?"

He chuckled nervously. " Well, actually-"

Only to be cut off. "You don't honestly expect me to believe some crackpot story about being a part of some _secret organization _that no one knows about, do you? What do you take me for?" She glared at him harshly as he sat next to her on the chair.

Miroku chuckled nervously, reaching a hand up to scratch behind his head in a nervous gesture. "Hehe…well…yeah, that's about right…actually."

She stared at him blankly.

Blink. Blink.

He looked at her expectantly.

Blink. Blink.

She scrutinized him closely, waiting for some sort of mocking _"I'm just kidding."_ to spew from his lips. When nothing came and he continued to look at her closely -hopefully. Against her better judgement and every single one of her trusting instincts, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay…If, and I repeat _IF _I were to believe your claims about this secret organization, that investigates and _removes_ criminals, like Naraku, _and_ is completely away from the public eye, then…what do you want with me?" She repeated the unanswered question from before and watched, as he suddenly became serious, staring her straight in the eye.

"I would like you to join our organization and assist us in eliminating Naraku." Kagome gasped and Miroku held up a hand before she could interrupt.

He looked at her seriously. "Higurashi-san, I'm going to be frank with you. Most women who have a grudge against Naraku have that grudge for a similar reason."

Kagome let out a small gasp once again and looked at him with a dawning horror. "Because of your reactions I would have to deduce that the same thing has happened to you what has happened to them," he spoke again quickly when it looked like she was about to argue, "or at least something similar."

She contemplated the man before her. If what he said was true, then there were other women out there who had been subjected to something similar to what Naraku had done to her. Just thinking about that day caused harsh tremors to run through her body and her throat to close up in fear.

These people were trying to stop men like Naraku. They were trying to make Tokyo a better place, by cleaning up the streets of the filth the government wouldn't touch. If she had the means she would jump at the opportunity to kill that bastard. He had taken from her everything she ever loved.

It was truly a noble cause, however one thing about this situation truly bothered her and confused her tremendously.

"Why…would you need me? I would be useless; I can't fight, and as far as I know I'm not particularly good at investigating people." She had always been the tomboy type – participating in sports as often as possible and making friends with lots of guys in high school. But, she couldn't be considered strong, not by a long shot, and she had never fought anyone or used any kind of weapon – unless of course you consider a stapler as a weapon, especially in her hands.

Miroku looked at her and a sly smirk overcame his features. "But, have you ever tried? Hmm?" She shook her head no, not getting where he was going with this. "Well, if you've never tried then how do you know if you aren't any good? Anyone can learn with the right training." He looked at her serious once again. "And I happen to see a lot of potential in you."

That shocked her. No one had ever said that to her in her entire life. No one, let alone a stranger, had ever had that much confidence in her. She covered her shock quickly and replaced it with a look of mild confusion.

"You see potential in me? Why? I fainted in the middle of a restaurant; surely that wasn't a good first impression." She looked at him doubtfully, the previous compliment, if you could call it that, was pushed out of her mind.

He smiled at her gently. "Higurashi-san, I have been watching you closely here at this hospital. You are very good with controlling your emotions; the scene in the restaurant was brought on by the unfortunate combination of pent-up emotions and terrifying memories bombarding you at once."

Kagome looked away, ashamed of herself for her own perceived weakness. Miroku reached forward to turn her back towards him, pausing momentarily at her flinch before closing the distance and grasping her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. He turned her so he was once again looking into those blue-gray eyes.

She needed to learn that not everyone was going to hurt her as Naraku had. Not everyone was evil, and, to be able to work with him in the organization, she would have to learn to trust him to some degree.

"This…does not, in _any_ way, make you weak, Higurashi-san." Her eyes focused on him quickly. "You are incredibly strong-willed to have survived such an ordeal and come out sane." Kagome searched his face for any kind of deceit or mockery, but all she found was honesty and compassion. "I have seen so many cases where women have been driven to madness by Naraku's treatment, but for you to have come through it as you are now…that is very admirable."

Kagome lowered her head and reflected on his words. He thought her strong?

Her mind automatically flashed back to the months after that day.

Her recovery, in which she secluded herself in her room for weeks while Sesshoumaru remained away on a business trip. He had called her about every few days either to just talk with her or to tell her the trip would last longer still. The business trip, coincidentally, ended up lasting about a month and a half. She was able to heal, physically, for the most part, during that time and was finally able to walk correctly by the time he returned.

She couldn't tell anyone what had happened, she _wouldn't_, and so she found herself hiding the incident from everyone and pretending nothing had happened. She remembered how Sesshoumaru had started getting suspicious of her. It had started even when he called her on her phone, but increased dramatically once he returned. She couldn't be intimate with him and she found herself shrinking away from his touch subconsciously at the worst times. She had scars, carved into her front and back from those sick men, and therefore would not expose herself to him; she wore long-sleeves and pants at all times.

Sesshoumaru began distancing himself from her more and more, breaking her heart in the process, but…she couldn't tell him. She couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his eyes or the disgust on his face. She loved him and so she held onto him with all she had, trying to please him in any way that she could. In the end, however, it was all for naught.

She sunk into a deep depression, which she had hidden behind a variety of sickeningly fake smiles. Sesshoumaru was her only tie left in this world and she was losing him as well, due to her own weakness and stupidity. She had reveled in any kind of physical pain, if only to distract her from her memories and the thought of losing her love.

It came to the point where she hadn't seen him or heard from him for a few weeks. Then he called her from out of the blue, inviting her to dinner, and she felt elated. _'Maybe we can fix this. It's not to late yet.' _That's what she had thought, and look where that got her.

She looked at the violet-eyed man in front of her.

Kagome suddenly realized with a start that she had nothing and _no one _left in this world now to hold her here. Nothing…except…_Naraku._ That bastard took everything away from her and he deserved the most gruesome of deaths. And…she would be the one to give it to him if it was the last thing she did.

Strong? No. She didn't think so, but…she had a reason to fight - a reason to_ live._ And she'd be _damned_ if she passed up this opportunity.

She looked determinedly into the eyes of the man before her. "You want me to join your organization?"

He nodded firmly.

"And if I join…will I have the opportunity to kill Naraku?" This was it. His answer depended on whether she would agree or not; whether she would join this group and fight for them, or if she would learn the skills on her own, and kill Naraku herself. Frankly, the first of the two options sounded a lot better.

He looked at her seriously. "Yes. We will train you; it won't be easy, but if you are expecting to kill someone as powerful as Naraku, you need to become the best of the best. We will provide you with the means for that. We give a small salary, depending on how hard you work and how good you are, and we will provide you with safe lodgings in any area you prefer."

She listened attentively to him as he explained.

When he was done, he paused and leaned back in his chair, staring at her as she thought about the offer presented to her. After a few moments, she made her decision and looked up at Miroku, lifting her chin stubbornly.

"Yes."

He looked shocked for a moment, before giving a wide grin. "Yes? You will join?"

A firm nod.

His grin softened a bit, before resuming its face-splitting capacity. "Very well then!" He held out his hand flamboyantly.

"Higurashi, Kagome… welcome to Zetsumei."

She rested her hand in his, and they shook.

* * *

Translation: The literal translation for "Zetsumei" is _Death. _Rather ironic I thought.

AN: Well there it is! Bwhahaha! I bet Miroku's proposition wasn't what a lot of you were thinking huh?! Surprise! Thank you everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you all like this story so far!

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter of _Regret_.


	5. Chapter 5

Regret

Chapter Four

AN: Alright! Here's chapter four. Things are taking a rather unexpected turn with our Kago-chan, ne? Thank you everyone who reviewed in the last chapter! I'm surprised so many people like this one. I hope to get some good feedback on this one too!

Anywho…ON WITH CHAPTER FOUR!!!

* * *

It was too quiet.

Wary footsteps were the only thing that could be heard along the deserted streets. The location clearly wasn't amongst the better parts of the large city of Tokyo. The stillness was very uncharacteristic of these streets, even for this time of night.

It was near twelve thirty at night and the abysmal darkness seemingly seeped into all of the doors, windows and alleys of the depressing street. This was the part of the city that symbolized what happens when people get greedy. It holds those that are oppressed by the rich; it homes thieves, burglars, murderers and rapists. At least…the ones who couldn't afford to stay out of such a place.

So, why then, would a man clearly of higher class, dressed impeccably in a designer suit and tie, covered in an expensive leather duster, be strolling through such a place?

The man peered cautiously, yet discreetly, into the allies he passed, catching only glimpses of old, cardboard boxes - the homes of the _very_ unfortunate - and rats - huge, black, disease-infested rats.

He continued to walk, faltering before picking up his pace a bit when he noticed a street light out up ahead.

He approached the dark area, his heart pounding faster within his chest. He reached it and passed under and out of the area swiftly, breathing a sigh of immense relief as his body emerged within the lightened spectrum of the next streetlight. The man slowed his pace slightly and let down his guard, his heart returning to its previous pace.

He continued passing the alleyways, growing more confident as his steps continued. He approached an intersection ahead of him where he was to turn right - the way that would take him out of this god-forsaken hellhole.

As he turned the corner he glanced back the way he came, making sure there were no followers. When he turned around he was met with a sight that caused his heart to momentarily stop beating all together.

A figure stood, immobile, directly in front of him and only about a foot away. The figure was only an inch or two taller than his small frame. It was wearing long, flowing, black robes and a hood covered the person's head and face, coincidentally hiding them from being identified. This sight was not, however, what had struck terror in the wealthy man.

On the figure's left breast pocket was a crimson emblem; a design known by all members of the criminal underworld. A crimson outline of a sakura blossom made up the main focus of the design. Spreading out about two inches from this outline were small, embroidered sakura petals, in the same hue as the blossom. In the center rested the menacing kanji for "death".

The design, though simple, was effective for its purpose and well known by the man who took a step backwards in terror. His hands were shaking – he could feel them and he was sure the figure before him could see them. The figure took a step towards him and that finally caused the man to snap out of his frightened daze. He let out a small yell before turning around and running back the way he came.

He ran as fast as he could, though that wasn't saying much considering his age and rather stocky build. He ran past alleyways and the busted street light, literally running for his life.

Though he could not hear anyone following him he knew not to rely on that. He had heard stories of this group. None of their members were known, and that was saying something considering all of the private detectives hired over the years for the sole purpose of collecting information on the dangerous group. Add to that that they have been the reason for the "removal" of many a corrupted businessman, and the wealthy man had a good reason to run.

He had been in the area on business, though nothing that was particularly for his rising company. This dingy neighborhood was where a lot of businessmen came these days when they needed money quick. Drug dealers, prostitutes, smugglers, assassins, bounty hunters, you name it they were here. They may not live in this place, per say, but this is where they did all of their business. This horrible place where the police wouldn't dare to touch them.

The man continued to run along the sidewalk, gradually slowing with fatigue. Suddenly, he was no longer running, but pressed against a cold, unforgiving wall of a dark alley. He could feel the cold steel of a blade pressed threateningly against his throat.

He opened his previously clenched-shut eyes to be met with the dark face of the figure in front of him. The figure leaned in closer, murmuring to him in a low voice.

"You've been a very bad man, _Kishiro-san." _The figure sneered mockingly. The voice was low, so as not to reveal the gender of the person.

The man began shaking violently once again. "P-p-please, p-please don't k-kill me. I-I'll s-st-stop. I promise I'll stop!" His voice was desperate and pleading though his eyes gleamed in deceit.

A scoff came from the hooded figure and they replied, keeping their voice low. "After all that you have done, all the people you have wronged do you honestly think I will just let you get away? You never showed mercy to those people that you had killed just to make it to the top, so tell me, why I should have any sort of mercy on you?" The voice was biting and cold as the figure pressed the knife into the vile man's neck.

"Kishiro" began to whimper and plead in a terror filled voice for the figure to spare him, but his voice went unheard.

The knife pressed deeper into the tender skin at his neck, causing blood to well up around the blade and drip slowly down his neck.

"Perish and be aware of the fact that you will be going to a far different place than your victims. You will no longer be free to kill and rape as you have up to now, and the world will be a better place for it."

The figure's arm swept to the side dragging the blade with it. Dark blood splattered onto the damp ground, signaling the end of the man's life.

The figure stepped back, letting the body fall unceremoniously to the ground. They stood for a while, staring at the body, before quickly turning and exiting the dark alley.

The figure turned right out of the alley and continued to walk along the silent street, back towards the busted streetlight. Just after his or her body was consumed by the thick darkness the light suddenly flickered on, revealing, to anyone who saw…an empty sidewalk.

* * *

Miroku sat at his desk, signing papers, while he waited for his most valuable member to return. He paused for a moment to look about the room he resided in. It was rather large, indicating that he was of a rather high position, and he was. Miroku, along with his wife, Sango, were the founders of the organization, Zetsumei, and the leaders as well.

Neither of them had had a very good life and, therefore, they could both tell you how hard surviving in this day and age really was. They had decided to start the organization when they were young, both about nineteen, and it had flourished from there.

They had wanted to change the conditions in their home city, Tokyo, and the only way to do that was for certain members of the high society to learn a valuable lesson. Big companies, for the majority, were corrupt, using underhanded methods to get what they want, not caring who was hurt or killed in the process.

Miroku and Sango had experienced this first hand, both losing their families at an early age due to them being "in the way of progress". Though they _knew _who was responsible for the deaths of their families, they could do nothing. The police had little to no power over the big corporations and their rich CEO's, and they themselves didn't have the means or the organization to take them on.

And so was born Zetsumei.

They had met through pure chance, really. It had turned out that, according to the police reports, their families had both been murdered by the same man – a mass-murderer whose father just so happened to be the CEO of a huge shipping industry.

After they were notified that the authorities could do nothing about their situations, both teenagers decided to do some investigating on their own. It was during this private investigating that they met, by chance, in the _Criminal Investigations_ section of a library in Downtown Tokyo.

It started out with just the two of them in black masks and long jackets that brushed the ground, going around and threatening members of large companies, trying to find info on their families' murderers. The organization grew, as more people became aware of their cause, and now it was about 45 members strong.

The number may seem small but that is how they wanted it. Too many would not only eliminate them as a _secret_ organization, but it would also open them up to treachery from within their ranks. All of the members of Zetsumei were loyal to a fault; not only to the cause, but to Miroku and Sango as well. The members of Zetsumei were the best of the best in their fields and all of them had a good sense of justice. Those forty-five members of their beloved organization were just like family to Miroku, and he would do anything to protect them.

A curt knock came from the heavy door in front of him, breaking Miroku from his reminiscence. He looked up, suddenly serious and bid the person on the other side to enter.

The door opened smoothly, and the dark figure standing at the threshold stepped forward confidently. Miroku's trained eyes watched as the newest member of Zetsumei approached his desk. Though the person was draped in the long, black robes characteristic of Zetsumei, they were distinctly feminine.

Her steps were long and measured as she approached, confidence emanating from her petite form. Her shoulders were straight and her posture disciplined and smooth. She was deadly, that much you could tell even from a single glance.

Pride shone in Miroku's eyes, though a certain sadness lingered within their depths. The woman currently coming to a stop a foot from his desk had changed so much in the last five years she had been apart of their "family".

Her voice rang throughout the room, sweet yet strong, giving those close the feeling that the woman was some sort of fallen angel, hidden amongst the ordinary humans of the world.

"Mission completed without difficulty Miroku-sama. Target B6934, Matsunoh Kishiro, eliminated as requested." Her voice was detached as she spoke. Only if you knew her would you be able to hear the hidden pain behind her words.

A shimmer of regret returned once again to Miroku's eyes. This girl was possibly _the _strongest person he had ever met. To have gone through so much in such a short time and still have the will to live, was truly remarkable. And then to have chosen to be a part of something as brutal as Zetsumei, all for the good of the innocent, _that _was what made him respect and care for her as much as he did.

His eyes ran the length of her body, checking for injuries. He sighed with relief when he saw no evidence. But, just to make sure…

"I assume you are uninjured?"

A small, slender, callused hand reached up towards the hood covering her face from view. She pulled it back, revealing her long, raven hair, currently pulled back into a braid and her piercing, cool, sapphire orbs. A small, crooked grin adorned her crimson lips as she gazed steadily at her boss.

"What do you take me for Miroku? Some amateur?" It was said jokingly, because just a couple years ago she had been just that. Now, though, after years of hard work, brutal training and little sleep, she had become the strongest member of the deadly organization.

Miroku chuckled and tilted his head to her in a small bow. "Of course not, Kagome-sama. I would never even dream of committing such a crime."

Her grin grew, before they both began laughing. Miroku's laugh was loud and carefree, and Kagome's small and controlled. Miroku looked at her fondly. It may be small, but this little bit of banter showed that the woman in front of him was still in touch with the world around her.

For a while when she first became a member of Zetsumei, she had a hard time to get adjusted. She didn't trust easily at all, but that was an understandable problem, considering her past.

However, after realizing the missing person in her life, Kagome seemed to lose her reason for living. She wouldn't eat or sleep and she hardly talked. Only after getting a harsh reminder, of her reason for joining Zetsumei, did she once again come to her senses.

Mostly.

She only lived for revenge against the man who had wronged her in the most horrific ways. Only for the prospect of his death did she remain. Though she continued to help the organization with their goals, she was there in order to get to that man, and every free minute of her time was spent digging dirt and investigating the man that she had come to loath with her entire being.

Nothing else mattered now.

Naraku would die by her hand.

Until then, she would keep searching.

Until then she would keep surviving.

"Thank you, Kagome-san. You're free to go." Miroku watched after her as she left. She was getting so close to discovering the weaknesses and whereabouts of Naraku; closer than any one of the members of Zetsumei had ever gotten before.

He knew she would find him eventually, and most likely kill him as well. Though, on the other hand, a small part of him wished she would never find him. Because either way, with the way things were heading, he would lose her.

Either she would die by the hand of their enemy…or by her own after the deed is done.

And those outcomes frightened him more than anything else.

With a thoughtful expression, Miroku picked up the phone lying innocently on the corner of his desk.

Perhaps…it was time to call in a few favors.

* * *

_-Elsewhere-Three hours later-_

Taisho Industries had been around for hundreds of years. It's industry was world-renowned and the employees of said company were the highest paid in corporate Japan. Perhaps this was the reason that the owners of the company had never been too inclined to use extremely underhanded or dirty tactics to get money.

Especially since money seemed to simply gravitate towards anything containing the name Taisho.

The main building for Taisho Industries was located smack-dab in Downtown Tokyo. The skyscraper rose above it's neighbors dauntingly as if it were the most important of all the surrounding businesses. And in many aspects it probably was.

On the top floor of the large building rested the office of the heir and current CEO of Taisho Industries. The entire floor was reserved for his own, personal use. It not only contained a large office, but also a private and secure apartment spanning the length of most of the floor.

Currently occupying the office of the top floor was TI's very own CEO, Sesshoumaru Taisho. He seemed in deep concentration as he signed sheet after sheet of endless paperwork.

'_It's official. Paperwork has officially become the bane of my existence. I _never _saw father doing this much paperwork in my life.' _A small tick appeared at his jaw. _'That cocky bastard. I bet anything he did this on purpose. This one is from eight years ago!…That son of a bitch, I swear-' _

His thoughts were cut short by an abrupt knock came from the office door.

'_Thank the gods for distractions.' _

Sesshoumaru looked up from his tedious paperwork, setting down his pen and stretching his stiff fingers. His strong, controlling voice wafted through the door to the person waiting outside, bidding them entrance.

"Enter."

His secretary, a ditsy woman of about twenty-three entered, with what was supposed to be a seductive swagger, but ended up looking like she was trying to dance with two left feet. She had on a "seductive" grin as she approached his desk and Sesshoumaru was barely able to suppress a sneer of disdain.

Clearly it was about time to hire a new secretary.

When he spotted the manila folder clutched to her front he was unable to suppress the previous sneer. _'More paperwork. Yep, she's definitely fired.'_

She walked up to his desk, stopping just in front of it and looked at him, batting her eyelashes horridly.

He stared at her, waiting for her to set the abomination on his desk and leave but she just continued looking at him coyly.

'_Yep. Definitely fired.'_

"What?" he snapped slightly.

She jumped a bit in shock, seeming to finally notice what she was doing in her boss' office in the first place.

"Oh, well, um, these came for you." she said, holding the folder out for him to take.

He stared at her blankly, and replied slowly. "Set them in that pile." He pointed to the ever-growing pile of paper work.

After clearing that up he picked up his pen and began signing once again. After a few minutes of silence Sesshoumaru sighed, set down his pen and looked back up.

She was _still_ standing there, holding out the papers and glancing at him hesitatingly.

Reigning in his temper he spoke again. "Yes?"

"Uh, the man that dropped them off told me to tell you that it's very important and you would probably be very interested with what is inside."

Sesshoumaru sneered once again and pointed to the pile. The woman, getting the hint, set the papers down hurriedly and rushed from the room.

After calming his breathing, Sesshoumaru resumed the tedious work before him.

After a few minutes, curiosity overwhelmed him and he looked towards the manila folder resting on the pile of paperwork. He sighed once again, which he was doing far too often for his liking in the last few days, and once again set his pen on his desk. He reached for the folder and pulled it in front of him. He opened the folder to be confronted by a hand-written letter. The handwriting wasn't familiar. Curiosity once again getting the better of him, Sesshoumaru began to read.

_Dear Taisho-sama, CEO and Head of Taisho Industries, _

_You don't know me and, for this purpose that is probably best. I am not contacting you for any conventional reasons such as company mergers, monetary donations, etc. What I have to tell you is of far greater importance. _

_Though you may not know how much of the information in this folder pertains to you specifically, I implore you to read it thoroughly. If you do I guarantee you will find something that will mean a lot to you on a personal level. _

_Some of the things have been acquired through rather questionable means so, naturally, I humbly request that you share this information with no one. A few articles are lists of names that will be explained by their headlines. Some have a more statistical purpose and are simply there for your information. I implore you, again, to pay close attention, especially to the lists of names. _

_With that, I hope you will realize that everyone makes mistakes, and with this I sincerely wish that you realize one of yours and attempt to make it right. For your sake, and for mine._

_Best Wishes,_

_A Friend_

_May 23, 2008_

Sesshoumaru stared at the page rereading it twice. Slightly confused and very insulted by the insinuations made, he debated on not reading a word further into the folder of papers.

However, curiosity won over once again and he flipped the letter out of the way.

Just as the letter said there were several pages of statistics and facts, though they were very interesting. Some of the papers contained graphs, charts, and lists of the number of deaths in Japan and Tokyo as well as the causes of death. Several well-known cases that had been classified as confidential were listed as well, making Sesshoumaru wonder where this person got their information.

Other papers contained graphs, charts, and lists detailing the many major crimes that had taken place in Japan and Tokyo over the last several years. All of the statistics were fascinating, yet, at the same time, very depressing due to the sheer number of deaths and crimes every day.

He continued scanning through the papers until he finally came to the list that had been mentioned in the letter.

* * *

_Project #21_

_By: Naraku Onigumo_

_Summary: In the past several months I have been conducting research on the most effective way to influence the higher-ups of the corporations in Japan, specifically centered in Tokyo. After extensive research, I find that harming those closest to these men and women is the best way to influence them as well as their companies. Many methods have been tested including assassination, harassment, inflicting injury, threats, rape, stalking, and kidnapping. Below is a compiled list of the many test subjects used in this experiment, most tested on personally by myself. _

_I have included their name, age, date of incident, name(s) of corporate relations, method used, and outcome of test._

* * *

Sesshoumaru was shocked, for the first time in a very long while, into a dumbfounded silence. He could barely believe what it was he was reading. How can someone be so sick?

He himself had met Naraku Onigumo. He was a small-time businessman, whom had been trying to crawl his way to the top amongst big-time CEO's. He hadn't liked the man for his arrogance, but Sesshoumaru never expected him capable of such atrocities.

Dread settled in the pit of his stomach as his eyes scanned the list of names. It was long, nearly six pages, and he thought it would never end. He _knew _some of these people. If not the victim, then their _corporate relation(s). _

The things done to these people…

And he had never even realized…

Sesshoumaru was thoroughly disgusted by this thing that called himself human. A viscous sneer appeared on his face.

Some of those companies had gone under recently. Could this have been why? Most of the entries had a small entry to the right indicating a success of failure. About forty percent had been successful. But…successful at what?

Finally, he reached the fifth page, and was about half way down when his eyes came to a sudden halt, widening with horror. In the center of the page was an entry. An entry that froze his insides, caused his chest to constrict and his heart to plummet.

_Kagome Higurashi. Age: 20. Date of Incident: June 9, 2002. Name of Corporate Relation: Sesshoumaru Taisho. Method: Mass rape. Outcome: Unsuccessful._

Sesshoumaru's fingers suddenly went slack and the paper fluttered down onto the top of his pile of papers. The dates came together in his mind and a horrible realization settled over him.

"What have I done?"

.

.

.

* * *

AN: Wow, that was a long chappie! Whew! Finally Sessh found out! Took him long enough! And, yes, the contacts Miroku got a hold of were for the paperwork to be gathered and delivered to Sesshoumaru ASAP. I hop you all got that. If not…oops. Anywho…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Regret

Chapter Six

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out, I've been trying to get through the end of this semester. But, here it is!

PS. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I know I am slow on updates, but I try! Love you guys!!!

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The office was completely silent except for the light tapping noise, coming from the occupant sitting behind a large, modern-styled, stainless steel desk.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sesshoumaru sat quietly in his black, cushioned chair. His face was stoic, unmoving, revealing nothing of the turmoil within. The only outward sign of his agitation, or nervousness rather, was the light, rhythmic tapping of his long fingers on the smooth surface of his desk.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Every now and then his eyes would flicker over to a stack of papers on the corner of his desk, resting on them for a brief moment, before moving to the silent clock on the other corner. This all occurred in a matter of seconds, before his strangely golden orbs traveled back to their previous position at his office door.

Tap. Tap. T-

His fingers stopped abruptly at the distant sound of footsteps coming towards his office. Sesshoumaru sat up straighter and stared at the door ahead of him.

'_Finally.' _was his agitated thought.

Two firm knocks came from the heavy, mahogany doors and Sesshoumaru bid them enter with a firm voice.

The door opened and a man stepped through wearing a long, dark duster and a black dress hat. Underneath the open coat was a business suit, black and white, depicting this person's pure-business attitude.

He strode smoothly to the plush chair in front of Sesshoumaru's desk, and sat down stiffly. The two men stared at each other silently for a moment before the man pulled a folder out of his coat and set it on the smooth surface in front of him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved down to the black folder adorning his desk, then glanced back up at the man who had settled back as if he had relieved from himself an enormous burden. He was acting oddly. His eyes held a weariness that was telling of his long hours on this project and of some less-than-promising results.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked with a slight impatient tone of voice. "What do you have?"

Knowing that he wanted to hear it first-hand, rather than reading it from a folder, the man began to speak.

"I'm afraid I've found close to nothing at all." Sesshoumaru stared at him blankly for a moment, which was prompting enough for the man to continue. "I've checked all the records from all over Japan, even calling in several favors, but there is no record of a Higurashi Kagome ever even existing in Japan, let alone in the world. The name isn't exactly common after all."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the man in front of him. The man across from him shifted slightly in his seat as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a fraction and his posture became stiff with barely controlled rage.

"That's it? This is what I pay you for? To tell me that the woman I dated for three years never existed?" He said it calmly, despite the situation and his quiet anger. "What the _hell _do you take me for?"

The man in front of him put his hands out consolingly. "On the contrary Sesshoumaru-sama, just because we found no evidence of her, doesn't mean she isn't out there somewhere." Sesshoumaru's posture relaxed slightly and the man's hands lowered to his lap. "This just means that either she is in on something big, or she's in a bit of trouble with the wrong people. We just have to find out what or who, exactly that is."

Sesshoumaru studied the man in front of him for a moment, his mind running over possible scenarios.

"How long has she been…'non-existent'?"

The detective looked at him curiously. "There is no way of telling, really. All of the contacts that you told me about are either dead or have disappeared as well. The only promising one was the owner of an expensive restaurant in downtown Tokyo. He says he remembers her being there and he remembers a disturbance involving her, but he hasn't seen her since …_No one_ has seen her since then, and that was five years ago. So, as you can see, this case is very complicated and it will take some time to crack. Though I do promise you I will find her Sesshoumaru-sama." The man ended his small speech with a slight bow of his head. But Sesshoumaru's mind was on something else.

Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted, once again, to the folder lying innocently on the corner of his desk. "Five years ago…at that restaurant…was the last time I saw her…"

The detective's head shot up and he looked at his client with a calculating glint in his eye. "Do you remember anything strange about her that day? Did anything out of the ordinary happen? Anyone present whom you hadn't been associated with before?"

Sesshoumaru's chest clenched as he remembered that day and the harsh words that he had used towards her. Of course something out of the ordinary had happened; he had ruined everything by throwing away the best thing that existed in his life, thrusting himself into an existence of endless loneliness and bitterness. But… what he had done to her had been far worse. Only now did he realize the true depth of his callous accusations.

Back to the detective's question though; there had been plenty of strangers at the restaurant that day, and it would be difficult to pinpoint any one person who could be involved with her disappearance.

His chest constricted once again at the other question. What if what he had done to her had caused her to do something reckless? What if she was dead, and that was why they couldn't find her? Was all of this his fault?

His chest clenched tighter and tense lines appeared around his eyes.

…Of course it was his fault. All of it. He had accused her of having an affair with the sick man who had _raped _her! If it wasn't for his callous words and actions she would probably still be by his side-safe.

Sesshoumaru looked back up to the silent detective in front of him. The man was clearly waiting for a response. This case had clearly peaked his interest. As far as Sesshoumaru knew this man had _never_ been unable to find a lead on a case within at least a couple days, max.

He would tell this man all that he knew, if only to find her.

After that…well, he would cross that bridge when he got there.

* * *

Miroku sat at his desk quietly, staring at the person sitting menacingly in front of him. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck. His left eye twitched slightly, giving away his nervousness.

"You. Did. _What?"_

Miroku flinched slightly at the furious tone underlying her normally neutral voice.

Kagome sat stiffly across the desk from her "boss". Her eyes glared into him. Her teeth clenched tightly and her stiff posture suggested she was ready to pounce at the slightest movement from the man in front of her.

There was a slight shaking from her small, leather-clad hands. Only from this could one discern there was another emotion besides anger or fury running through her.

Fear. Or terror was more like it. If one were to look close enough they could see that it showed through the depths of her dark sapphire eyes; behind the anger and the loathing, the slight surprise and appalled expression.

This…fear…was what surprised Miroku the most and caused dread to fill his heart. Suddenly, a bit of regret flashed through his eyes.

Perhaps he had acted rashly.

Maybe he did not truly understand the depth of her grief at losing all that she had.

Maybe he never truly understood _all_ that she had lost on that fateful day.

Well, shit.

Miroku, for the first time in a while began to reflect on the past five years. When he had first brought Kagome to headquarters she had been timid, like anyone would be in such a new place as this.

After three days of getting all the technicalities taken care of - erasing her from existence and what not - they began her training. It wasn't easy at first. Kagome had never had any type of fighting experience at all and many of her instructors quickly became frustrated with her ignorance of weapons and martial arts.

Though Kagome had no skills whatsoever in the area of physical defense and/or offense, she had a drive that neither Miroku nor any of the others in Zetsumei had ever seen. She threw herself into learning, never spending time for leisure or, well, anything else.

But, no matter how much determination she had to succeed, she simply could not be taught though the techniques the trainers were used to teaching,

That's where Sango, once again, came into the picture. Sango had reassured her a bit and gave her another female whom she could feel much more secure with.

Sango had been taught how to fight from an early age and knew how difficult it was for a woman to be taught by a man who was used to training angry, young, slightly masochistic men.

And so, Sango took over Kagome's training personally.

Sure enough, soon Kagome began to excel in every area. Sango saw her potential and acted on it. Kagome excelled in every are of fighting and defending; kendo, judo, tai quean do, kung fu, and several other rather…unconventional techniques. She improved so much in fact that after a year she was getting extremely close to even Sango's level of expertise.

This thoroughly perplexed Sango, as well as all of Kagome's previous trainers, whom she had, to their chagrin, surpassed.

None the less, they were all extremely proud of her, especially Miroku, who had come to look at himself as sort of a protective older brother.

Along the way however, the timid, lonely girl he had first met had disappeared. No, not disappeared. More like she was simply buried too deep to be dug out ever again. It was regretful at times, but Miroku comforted himself with the fact that it had to be done. If only for his sister's survival.

No…he had made the right choice. _That _man was the only one who could save her. He was the one who did this to her after all. He had taken the only thing she had left in this world to hold onto besides revenge and shattered it brutally before her very eyes.

He had taken away the fiery spirit that had existed in her eyes five years ago in that restaurant. Miroku firmly believed that if Sesshoumaru had stayed with Kagome after her ordeal, then she would have been able to keep going in her life. She wouldn't have become the empty shell of a woman she was now.

His theory was proven by her clear reactions to the man even now. Only two people could get such reactions out of her, and both for completely different reasons. Abruptly he was reminded of the seething woman sitting adjacent to him with only a few feet of desk separating them.

"This really is for the best, Kagome." With his eyes Miroku implored her to understand.

"…For the best." Came her deadpanned reply. Her harsh glare was replaced with a look that said, _"Do you even _realize_ how stupid you are?"_

Miroku fidgeted slightly in his seat before moving on. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru never even _knew_ what had happened." Her eyes flashed briefly in pain when his name passed Miroku's lips, before once again shifting to that expressionless gaze.

Miroku's brow furrowed in frustration. "_Look_ at yourself! I barely even recognize you. You've closed yourself off so tightly it's almost impossible to reach you now. I'm worried, Sango's worried, hell even Ichirou is worried!"

Ichirou was another story entirely. Him and Kagome had been rivals ever since Kagome had defeated him in a duel three years previous. Though he acted like he hated her for her skills, he was secretly impressed that a woman could be better than him...at anything.

He was one of the top fighters of Zetsumei and, ironically, him and Kagome were often paired together for the more dangerous missions. Though they were rivals, at least to Ichirou, they could always count on each other in tight situations. They were the perfect team, though Ichirou disliked Kagome almost to the point of resentment. At least that was what he made Kagome and everyone else, including himself believe. Miroku, however head other theories that would explain Ichirou's behavior –theories that he would keep to himself, thank you very much.

However, the attitude of his rival had started to concern Ichirou-only for the sake of the rivalry itself, of course- and he had approached Miroku.

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly. "And I told you before, I'm fine."

Miroku sighed, exasperated. "No. You're. Not!"

He stared at her hard.

She stared back.

His expression softened slightly and he leaned back in his chair, looking at her with a tinge of sadness in his gaze. He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Kagome," a pause, "what would you have done if I hadn't approached you about joining Zetsumei?"

Kagome's eyes remained connected with his for a moment, before moving down and off to the side.

They both knew the answer. When a person loses everything important to them, they often lose any will to live.

"And," he paused again, his throat constricting this time, "what will you do after you get your revenge on Naraku?" She flinched slightly at the name, but continued to avert her gaze.

Miroku's heart dropped in his chest. "I thought so."

They sat in silence for several moments, neither wanting to disturb the tense atmosphere that had engulfed them.

Finally, Miroku had enough. "I don't want to lose you Kagome." The words were spoken with such intensity that Kagome's head snapped up and she looked at him. "I can't. I've…lost so much…so may people I loved…they died because _I_ wasn't strong enough to save them." He looked deeply into her eyes, determined. "But I won't let that happen this time Kagome. _This _time…I'm strong enough, and I absolutely _refuse _to lose you."

Kagome's eyes cleared for the first time in a while, allowing some of her emotions to shine through. "Miroku, I…"

Miroku stood abruptly and moved around the desk to kneel in front of her. "I _will_ find you a reason to keep going, and if that means bringing _him_ back to you…then I'll do it. I will do what ever it takes to protect you, do you understand? I'll do what ever it takes to make you happy again. And…right now…Sesshoumaru Taisho seems like the only option."

Miroku stood again and moved to sit back in his chair, facing her once again. Though this time, a mischievous smirk graced his lips. "But don't think I'll make it easy on him Kagome."

Kagome looked at him, slight amusement showing through at his antics. "Don't worry…neither will I." It was said with seriousness, but a slight undertone of deviousness and resignation shone through.

No matter what Miroku tried to do, nothing would change. Sesshoumaru would never want her back, and she had no reason to go back. Once she killed Naraku everything would be over. She would no longer have to deal with this all-consuming pain that flowed through her body each and every day. She wouldn't have to deal with the painful memories or nightmares that haunted her sleep. She would finally be free of this torturous life and everything that came with it.

She would revel in Naraku's suffering and take pleasure in watching as his eyes dim with death. She would cease to exist and no one but Zetsumei would be any the wiser. No one would miss her but perhaps Sango and Miroku. The world would go on without her. Nothing would change.

So…let Miroku have his fun. Sesshoumaru would never find her. She was already very close to finding Naraku's hideout, and once she did it would be far too late to drag up old memories with the man she once loved.

As far as Kagome was concerned…it was _already_ too late.

She no longer had any love to give.

* * *

AN: Well, there it is! I hope everyone liked this one. I was a little iffy about putting in what happened during the five-year time skip, but I think it turned out relatively well, if not a bit rushed. But, it was meant to be that way.

I wanted to get across the point of how much Kagome had changed from who she was previous to Sesshoumaru "dumping" her. I also wanted to point out that Miroku did know another side of her rather than the detached assassin that she's become. She _is _friends with Sango and Miroku, though she normally only refers to Miroku as her "boss". So clearly she does have emotions, they are just buried very, very, very, very deeply.

I know I did put a random section in there about "Ichirou" and some of you may be wondering why. He will have a pretty important role in the story a little later on; just a heads up.

Well, that's it I suppose! Hope you liked this chappie! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Regret

Chapter Seven

AN: Alright guys! Here's chapter seven, finally! Enjoy! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love you guys!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I repeat, NOTHING!!! I simply mess around with other peoples' brilliantly developed characters to my little hearts content. Except Ichirou he's mine!

* * *

A small bell rang at the entrance to the expensive restaurant. A tall man in a tailored business suit and trench coat stepped through the threshold and peered around cautiously from under the bill of his hat. Spotting the greeter at his podium, wearing a welcoming smile, he stepped foreword silently.

A silent exchange occurred between the two men, before the greeter's eyes widened with realization and he anxiously stepped from behind his post to disappear into the back of the restaurant.

The figure waited patiently, staring intently at the door the greeter disappeared into, past all of the oblivious guests and rushing waiters and waitresses.

A few moments later and the door opened. The greeter waved him back discreetly. The man maneuvered skillfully through the impeccably dressed millionaires sipping on expensive wine, and into the polished black door.

He entered the new, rather large, room and peered at his surroundings. Ahead of him at a polished desk, the same color as the door, sat a rather large man with graying hair and light brown eyes. The nameplate on his desk read _Hisho Yamagaki – Manager. _

After signing one more signature onto a rather important looking document the manager looked up at his visitor and leaned back in his chair. Studying the rather shady-looking man before him, Hisho finally beckoned him foreword to sit in one of the comfortable looking chairs in front of his desk.

When he was seated, the man removed his hat and opened the left side of his jacket so the large man could see what was inside. A golden, gleaming badge peeked out from the heavy cloth before he hid it away once again.

"Ah, I see. So you're a detective." It was a statement more than an answer, but the slight nod from the visitor confirmed it.

"I'm here to ask you a few questions about a couple of people that were in your restaurant a few years back." His voice was strong, though not too loud to be overheard by anyone past the office door.

The manager looked at the detective inquiringly. " A few years ago you say? I don't know if I'll be much help recalling things from that long ago, but I'll assist you in any way I can."

"All the same, any information at all would be helpful and greatly appreciated." The detective relaxed back into his chair and pulled out a small black notepad.

The manager nodded and prepared to answer the mysterious man's questions.

"Firstly, how long have you been manager here Yamagaki-san?"

"Since my father retired twenty-five years ago."

"Have you had too many disturbances here previously?"

"Not too many. Every now and then we have someone who has a bit too much to drink and they have to be escorted out, and then there's the occasional lover's spat, but nothing too serious."

"Alright then. Do you happen to recall one of these "lover's spats" occurring about five years ago?"

"Five years ago." The man tilted his chin down thoughtfully. "I'm not too certain - Ah! Wait, I do remember something from around that time. Some drama between one of my more wealthy patrons and his not-so-faithful escorts. Left my kitchens with quite a bit of gossip for weeks."

"Oh?"

"Yes. After a bit of yelling from the woman's part the man walked out. So shocked she was, she stood there stunned for several minutes. Quite a spectacle, really."

"And after that? What of the woman?"

"Oh. I asked one of the cooks to escort her out. He tried to convince her to leave herself, but she just stood there like she couldn't hear him. Personally, I think she was a bit off her rocker, that one. He was just about to escort her out by force and she just collapsed right in the floor."

"Did you call a hospital?"

"No need. My cook took her personally."

"Your cook?"

"Yes. He called back later that night and requested the rest of the week off. Supposedly the girl had no family and he was going to stay with her for a bit."

"This cook…does he still work here?"

"No. Actually he only worked for me a few months after that. I remember because he was quite the ladies man while he was here. Popular with all the customers, that one."

"Did he give a reason for leaving?"

"Said he had some responsibilities he had to take care of and not enough time to work for me here. He was going to try to find something better, perhaps start his own business. I didn't doubt him, really. He was a brilliant young man, ambitious too, and extremely driven. I was rather fond of him and still talked too him frequently for some time after he left my employment."

The detective was silent for a few minutes, his mind working in overdrive, trying to piece together the puzzle pieces displayed before him. _Something_ didn't fit into place here.

Or..._someone._

"This cook. Are you still in contact with him?"

The manager looked at the detective curiously, wondering where he was going with this line of questioning. "Well, no. Actually, I lost contact about a year ago. Why?"

"I would like to speak with him, actually. Is there some way you know of that I can get into contact with him."

"No, I'm sorry. I believe he moved somewhere else since I spoke with him last."

The detective pondered on this for a moment. "Very well. Could you possibly tell me his name at least? I would very much like to question him about what happened after he took the woman to the hospital."

Yamagaki looked at the man across from him suspiciously for several minutes. He didn't know what all this fuss was about, but it seemed innocent enough. Nothing shady. Perhaps a missing person of some sort?

"Alright. His name is…Houshi, Miroku."

* * *

The glass doors of the restaurant swung closed behind the detective as he emerged from the establishment. Walking along the path he pondered on the lack of new information he had received.

Unfortunately, the restaurant manager didn't know hardly anything past what he saw occur at the restaurant. However, now he knew what became of the young woman after Sesshoumaru left her there. Poor girl.

This Houshi character did warrant some looking into. He would need to check out the hospital where she had been admitted to see if there were any leads there and possibly try to contact Houshi. So far it would seem as if he was the last person to have contact with her.

This case just got more and more interesting.

* * *

Kagome stalked through the compound menacingly. She. Was. Not. Happy.

Her oh-so-loving boss had just informed her that someone was digging into her past. Someone who he had no intention of hindering.

"Bastard." She spat, her thoughts drifting more and more towards possibly scenarios involving, her, her boss, and the torture chamber on the fourth floor.

Moving towards the general direction of one of the training rooms, the young woman prepared to let loose some steam on some of the new recruits. Or, if she were lucky, someone would piss her off enough on the way there.

Throwing open the double doors to training room three, she stormed along in an uncharacteristic show of anger.

_'I swear if I get my hands on that idiotic, pathetic, perverted, masochistic, waste of space I'm gonna-"_

"Hey, Kagome!"

Her furious inner tirade was abruptly cut short by a shout from one of her fellow "associates". Her dagger-laden gaze shifted from the polished hardwood floor to the unfortunate cause of her distraction.

Short red hair perched upon a rather attractive face flooded her vision and she inwardly grinned with malicious glee. _'Perfect.'_

The young man in front of her grinned mischievously, unaware of the impending danger. "So, what's got your panties in a twist this morning, Sparky?"

As soon as the words left his mouth his body lurched backwards with the intensity of some unknown force. His lithe body skid harshly across the concrete flooring to slow, and eventually stop, at the other end of the training room.

Straightening up, Kagome pulled her previously extended fist back into position next to her hip, still intently watching the body laying prone so far from her.

A groan emanated from the handsome red head splayed indignantly on his back. Moving slowly, he rose from his position onto his elbows to stare incredulously at the menacing woman who'd just laid him out with one good punch. Getting a closer look at her, Ichirou finally noticed a few things he hadn't noticed previously.

Her normally straight posture was slightly slumped; her deceivingly small fists were clenched harshly at her sides, and her eyes, normally closed off and guarded, were burning with a deep fury rarely seen. But what caught him was the underlying sheen of pain that he hadn't seen from her since she was a fragile young woman first entering Zetsumei.

Now, Ichirou had spent a long amount of time working with this young but fierce woman and therefore considered himself to know her a fair deal more than most others in Zetsumei. But in all the years he had trained with her, gone on missions with her, and bantered with her back and forth, he had _never_ seen her in such a state that he found her in now.

Beneath all that bravado, she was about to fall apart. He could see it in those guarded sapphire eyes.

He'd seen her before when she was frustrated or angered. She tended to take out said frustrations on others – Ichirou himself had been an unfortunate victim to one of these bouts – but his was different. This time, a quick round of exchanged punches, kicks and insults wouldn't solve this.

She needed someone, anyone, to at least be able to understand what she was going through. Ichirou may not know what it was specifically she was experiencing, but if he knew one thing, it was pain. He was very familiar with that at least. That, at least, he could understand.

Standing up resolutely, he approached the stiff ready-to-fight figure standing in front of him.

Getting close, this time he was ready for it.

When Kagome swung, he ducked behind her in blurred movements, grabbing her arms and twirling her around close to him. Gently, but firmly, Ichirou pinned her struggling arms to her sides with his own, and pulled her flush against him in a rather awkward, yet tender embrace.

For several minutes she struggled. And for several minutes he held on as tight as he could, whispering soft assurances in her ear.

Eventually the struggles stopped and the small body of his rival slumped bonelessly into Ichirou's embrace. They stood there for what seemed like hours before Ichirou noticed a wet feeling on his chest and a small tremble coming from the form that fit snugly into his arms.

Vibrant green eyes widened slightly in shock before his strong arms tightened around the suddenly vulnerable young woman. How long had she been holding this in, he wondered as her trembling turned into weak sobs and her small fists came up to clutch at his shirt. How long had she had to suffer this type of pain alone? And he, who had claimed to understand her so well, had been almost completely blind to it all until just recently.

How foolish of him.

Closing his eyes in painful resignation he held her. Just…held her. Somehow he just knew that's what she needed right now, and he would give it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru waited impatiently once again for his weekly report from the detective he that had hired for a most important assignment. A few hours ago he was informed that the detective himself could not make the appointment, due to his research on a new lead, but he would send in his weekly typed report to inform him of said new lead.

A tentative knock came from the large doors of his expensive office. Looking up sharply he called a curt 'Enter' to, no doubt, his personal secretary waiting on the other side.

Indeed the middle-aged woman walked in quickly, deposited the thin file on his desk, and promptly turned to leave, knowing any lingering would only earn a scolding from her boss while he was in one of these moods.

Sighing in exasperation, Sesshoumaru hastily flipped open the plain manila folder and extracted the meager supply of papers from the inside.

Quickly reading through the short albeit promising report, he laid it back upon his desk and steepled his fingers in his preferred "thinking pose".

A new lead.

Not only that, but a possible suspect on the disappearance of his former fiancé. Apparently the last person to see her alive in public. A cook…from that god-forsaken restaurant no less.

Houshi, Miroku.

Picking up his phone on top of his desk Sesshoumaru decided to make a few calls of his own. He couldn't simply sit back and do nothing. It was time to call in some favors.

It was all worth it.

If only to find her.

* * *

Ichirou watched with mixed feelings as the door to training room three closed softly; the sound resonating throughout the large room.

The cause of his mixed feeling had just exited the vast room after a whispered _'Thank You' _to the handsome redhead standing alone in the now vast room. Continuing to stare at the door a determined expression crossed Ichirou's face as a strange warmth spread throughout his chest.

He wouldn't, _couldn't _do it. He could not, in his right mind, leave Kagome alone to suffer as she was. Whatever was troubling her, he would do his best to stop it. And if he couldn't, he would do his best to at least make it bearable for the forlorn woman who had only moments ago left his embrace.

He would do all he could for her.

…

…

…

And he would ignore that damn warmth in his fucking chest!

…

…

…

…Shit.

* * *

AN: Hey! Back after a long break huh? Just kidding! I wish it were though. I've been so busy getting everything squared away for college I just haven't had time for my fics! Sorry about that guys! I'll try to do better.

Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! I t really keeps me coming back to update every blue moon! Hugs all around!

Please tell me what you think so far! I always enjoy everyone's input and it sometimes gives me ideas on the next chapters.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!


End file.
